


Shiver Down His Spine

by Quinnion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Levi, Platonic Cuddling, non-binary hanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has to undergo many experiment with Hanji although he knows they can help push humanity closer towards victory he's reluctant to let the mad scientist use him like a lab rat.</p><p>When Levi, who cares deeply for Eren, hears the boy's screams from Hanji's lab he can't help run to his aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver Down His Spine

Levi had been working for several hours and when he glances up to the stack of unfinished paperwork it looks just as big as when he began. The man sighs loudly, he rubs at his eyes and stretches out the muscles in his hands before looking back down and continuing to write neatly on the paper. 

After a couple of minutes Levi hears someone knock on his door, he sighs contently knowing that it’s Eren bringing him his usually four o’clock tea. “Come in!” he shouts from across the room as he leans back in his chair. Eren opens the door and closes it behind him before approaching Levi’s desk.

Eren smiles at the older man as he hands him the teacup he’s carrying “Hello sir, I brought you some black tea." Levi gives the boy a small smile, something he rarely does, and takes the cup into his hands. As he slips his tea he notices how tired Eren looks and frowns slightly.

“Are you alright Eren? You look exhausted” he questions worriedly while taking another sip of tea. It took Levi a while to admit to himself, but somewhere along the way he’d developed feelings for Eren. He tries his best to hide them but can’t help express his concern for the boy.

Eren nods softly “Yeah, I’ve haven’t been getting a lot of sleep” he rubs his eyes and lets out a small yawn. 

“You should stay here a rest for a bit” Levi suggests “Maybe take a nap on the couch” he gestures to the leather sofa positioned against the wall of his office. 

Eren smiles at the offer but shakes his head “Thank you Captain, but I can’t stay” he explains himself “I have to run an experiment with Hanji in a bit." Although they both know that running ‘an experiment with Hanji’ really means that Hanji will be experimenting on him; neither of them say anything about it and Levi simply nods.

Levi drinks more of the warm tea, holding the cup with the tip of his fingers on the rim “Alright" he pauses “Well thank you for the tea Eren, you’re dismissed." 

Eren nods and salutes the Corporal before turning and walking back into the hallway. Eren leaves Levi’s office reluctantly, he really wishes he could have stayed and spent time with Levi, even if it would have been in silence.

The sound of Eren’s boots hitting the tiled floor echo through the hallway as he makes his way to Hanji’s lab. After a couple of minutes of speed walking the finally arrives, he knocks lightly on the door and doesn’t enter before hearing a ‘Come in!’ from inside the room.

Eren struggles to manoeuvre his way around stacks of boxes and books to get to where Hanji is standing next to a long table. They flash him a grin and waves him over “Hello Eren!” the boy nods in greeting and salutes. “Just take your shirt off and lay face down on that table” Hanji instructs as they turn around to rummage through a box of supplies.

Eren obeys and lays down on the table, he shifts his body and turns his head to the side. Eren’s eyes widen when he sees Hanji turns back to face him with a large needle in their hands.

“Alright Eren, so for this experiment I’m going to extract cerebrospinal fluid from your spinal cord” the scientist explains as they wipe down his lower back with a damp rag. “I’m going to push this needle into your spinal cord” they press the sharp needle against the base of Eren’s spine “and then extract the fluid”.

Eren bites his lip and feels his body tense in anxiety “It’s going to be painful, so try and stay still” they warn the boy while he digs his fingers into the edge of the wooden table.

Eren squeezes his eyes shut as Hanji pushes the needle down, breaking the skin. He can feel blood trickle down his back slowly as he hisses softly at the slight pain. Hanji grips the needle tightly and pauses before pushing down even further.

Pain shoots down Eren’s spine and blooms through his body, he resists pulling away and arching his back, his body trembling as he stays still. Eren bites his lip hard causing droplets of blood to form on the pink skin. 

Hanji pushes the needle in deeper and Eren’s jaw drops, his whole body feels as though it were on fire. He lets out an ear piercing scream. 

Levi’s whole body tenses when he hears a familiar scream echo through the hallway, the tip of his pencil breaks against the paper and he curses under his breath when small shards of graphite fly across the page. The Corporal tries to block out the screams, knowing they’re Eren’s. He takes another pencil from his desk drawer to continue filling out the paperwork.

He keeps telling himself that Hanji’s experiments are none of his business and that he shouldn’t intervene. Levi tells himself he should just stay put in his office and not think about how much pain Eren is in. 

He shifts in his seat and hangs his head staring at the sheet on his desk, his fingers tense as he holds the pencil between them.

After a couple of minutes of listening to Eren’s agonizing screams and resisting running over to his aid, Levi finally snaps. He shoots up in his chair and speed walks out of the room and down to Hanji’s lab.

Levi doesn’t bother knocking and whips the door open, he stops in his tracks at the gut wrenching sight. Eren is half-naked, lying on the table with Hanji leaning over him pushing a large needle into his back. Tears are streaming down the boy’s and pooling on the table, his eyes are shut tight and his fingers are bleeding from digging them into the splintered wood underneath him. 

Eren doesn’t even notice Levi entering the room, he’s too occupied by the needle pressing deep into his spine. Levi’s brow furrows in fury as he walks over to Hanji, he grips their shoulder and almost lets out a growl when they turn to him.

Hanji’s surprised by Levi’s presence, they pull up their goggles and brush their hair out their face before talking “Levi? What are you doing here?”

Levi frowns at the scientist “Hanji what the fuck are you doing to Eren?! And why doesn’t he have anesthetic?!” the man shouts loudly as his hands curl into fists. 

Hanji notices how enraged Levi looks, judging by the fact that his face is completely red and he’s baring his teeth, almost snarling; he seems ready to start throwing punches. 

The scientist puts a hand on his shoulder and pushes him back a bit looking down in his smoldering grey eyes. “Levi” they say in a calm voice “I’m extracting spinal fluid from Eren, it’s a vital procedure. I couldn’t give him any anesthetic because it’s a rare and expensive commodity, we used it all on the wounded soldiers from our last mission." 

Levi looks down and uncurls his fists, letting his hands fall limp at his sides. He sighs loudly and nods in understanding “Alright, I guess you can continue then." Hanjis smiles weakly at him and goes back to Eren, they grip the needle firmly.

Levi is about to leave the room but when he glances at Eren’s pained face an achy tug in his chest urges him to stay. He pulls up a chair next to the table and stares at Eren’s face while Hanji pushes the needle in the rest of the way.

Eren’s eyes snap open as he lets out another broken scream, his eyes are glazed over with tears but he manages to recognize Levi. Despite being in so much pain Eren smiles weakly up at him, the edges of his lips tremble.

Levi looks down to see the titan shifter’s fingers digging into the wooden table. Blood trickles down his fingers and stains the table red, Levi reaches his hand over and pulls Eren’s hands away from the table. 

Eren smiles and twists his hand around lacing their fingers together, he smiles softly at the boy and squeezes his hand. When Hanji finally gets the needle all the way in they slowly start to pull up the plunger of the syringe, extracting the spinal fluid.

Eren pants heavily and winces, although his screaming has subsided tears still roll down his face. Levi tightens his hold on the boy’s hand and gives him weak smile trying his best to comfort him. 

After a couple of agonizing minutes Hanji finally pulls the syringe out which is now filled with a colorless liquid. They grin widely and look at the fluid for a moment and move to their desk to sample it.

Eren smiles softly at Levi before his body goes limp and he passes out of the table, the boy’s eyes close and his head gives a soft thud as it falls against the wood.

Levi glances at Hanji but they seem to be too absorbed in studying their new samples to care much about Eren at the moment. The Corporal sighs loudly and turns back toward Eren, he looks around for something to clean him up.

He rummages through a couple of drawers, pushing away notebooks and stray pieces of paper, finally he finds a roll of bandages. He unrolls it as he makes his way back to the table.

Levi lifts up Eren’s torso and snakes his arm under his chest pulling the bandage under his body, he wraps it around the boy’s lower back covering the bleeding puncture wound. Levi sighs when he’s finally done bandaging Eren.

The Corporal looks down at Eren and finds that he’s still out like a light, he sighs in defeat and pulls him off the table with a loud grunt. Levi snakes one arm under Eren’s legs and places the other one between his shoulder blades.

He manages to lift Eren up in his arms and grunts when he starts to walk toward the basement taking him back to his cell. Levi doesn’t bother shutting the door behind him as he enters the hallway.

Levi grips the titan shifter’s thighs and shoulders trying his best to hold up the larger soldier. He takes a couple of turns and walks down two flights of stairs before reaching the basement. Levi takes his keys from his pocket and unlocks the cell.

He feels Eren stir in his arms as he sets him down on the bed, Levi pulls up the sheets and lays them over the boy. “Levi..” he looks up to see Eren smiling softly at him “Thank you” he says weakly. 

Levi smiles and pulls up the sheets covering Eren’s body, he reaches forward to brush away a strand of hair that fell in front of the boy’s face. “It’s no problem Eren” he says while standing up. 

Just as Levi is about to turn and leave the room when Eren calls his name weakly, he turns back to him and tilts his head curiously. The boy fidgets with the hem of his sheets and blushes intensely “W-will you sleep with me?” he blushes intensely and his eyes widen when he realizes the implications of what he just said “I-I mean-! I mean literally sleep with me in my bed not-!”. Although Eren covers his face with his hands Levi can still see his blush that reaches all the way down to his neck. 

The Corporal lets out a small laugh and smiles, the boy peeks through his hands and lets them drop when he sees Levi smile. “Alright Eren, move over” he climbs under the sheets while the boy makes a bit of room for him.

Levi takes a moment to get comfortable and turns to his side to face Eren, he’s blushing deeply and refuses to look at the older man “C-can we..”,he squirms a bit “can we c-cuddle..?” he asks hesitantly.

The Corporal sighs and can’t resist reaching over to grab Eren pulling him in close, he lets the boy’s head rest against his chest and wraps his arms around him. Levi smiles when Eren returns the embrace, he tangles their limbs together and lets out a loud sigh before closing his eyes.

It only takes a couple more minutes for both of them to fall asleep in each other’s arms. Both men sleep better than they have for ages, neither of them plagued by the usual nightmares that haunt their sleep every night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was more of a drabble that a real fan fiction, I hope you guys enjoy it though! Also if you have any ideas for a fan fiction I could write please leave a comment, I'm looking for some more ideas for a new fic.


End file.
